


day 1: intuition

by thesurielships



Series: 7 Days Drabble Dare [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Drabble, F/M, elriel fluff, my first drabble ever!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesurielships/pseuds/thesurielships
Summary: in answer to tumblr prompt: ‘Who knew you’d be here?’ for Elriel?
Relationships: Elain Archeron & Azriel, Elain Archeron/Azriel, Feyre Archeron & Rhysand, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: 7 Days Drabble Dare [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992115
Kudos: 25





	day 1: intuition

_Intuition is a very powerful thing._

That was Rhysand’s first thought as he stopped dead in his tracks before Primrose Path, watching his brother kiss Elain Archeron like his life depended on it.

The same brother he had been trying to reach all morning.

In the five years Rhysand had known his darling Feyre, he had never bought her flowers from her sister’s shop.

Yet, today he came here.

As if he had known.

He supposed he should have.

They jumped when the door opened, and he couldn’t fight his smirk as he drawled, “Azriel, who knew you’d be here?”


End file.
